miraculousladybugfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Adelapingwina/Próba opowiadania: Tożsamość pana Agreste'a
Witam. Jeżeli tu trafiłaś/eś, to bardzo się cieszę. Pierwszy raz publikuję opowiadanie i, jak znam życie, potem dostrzegę mnóstwo błędów stylistycznych, gramatycznych, etycznych itd. W ogóle nie spodziewałam się, że w wieku 20 lat będę oglądać coś takiego Miraculum. Opowiadanie może w pewnym momencie zacząć pachnieć thrillerem i sci-fi. --- O tym, jak Biedronka przez przypadek poznała tożsamość swojego przyjaciela i postanowiła utrzymać ten fakt w sekrecie do czasu, aż jej uczucia dla Czarnego Kota będą silniejsze niż dla Adriena. Część I Państwo Dupain-Cheng cieszyli się nadchodzącą osiemnastą zimą swojej córki - mama bardziej, papa mniej, bo zbliżająca się pełnoletniość oznaczała większe kłopoty z chłopakami, a ostatnio przecież jeden z nich przychodził dość często (tak, dla pana Dupain już choćby dwukrotne pojawienie się w pokoju Marinette osobnika płci przeciwnej oznaczało już dużą częstotliwość). Przy okazji poczęstowania gościa smakołykami z piekarni, upewniał się, że jedynaczka jest całkowicie bezpieczna. Chociaż z tego, co opowiadała o Adrienie, wynikało, że jest to wzór dżentelmena, papa jako mężczyzna wiedział dobrze, co chodzić może po głowie dorastającemu chłopakowi. Mama natomiast zauważyła coś mocniej niepokojącego i z tego powodu zaproponowała zapiekankę z łososiem i szpinakiem. Widziała doskonale, że Adrien jest szczuplejszy od innych chłopców w jego wieku. Za mało ważył na swój wzrost; miał bladą twarz, dosyć przygaszoną, jeśli przyjrzeć się jej dokładniej. Nie chciała go pytać wprost, czy dojada, dlatego zleciła obserwację Marinette. - Adrien jest prawie mężczyzną, a brakuje mu ciała - powiedziała z troską, podając Marinette kuferek z potrójnym śniadaniem; zakładała bowiem, że Adriena należy karmić częściej i obficiej. Marinette zgadzała się zupełnie z mamą, nie miała jednak śmiałości podejść do kolegi i oznajmić mu, że zamierza go podtuczyć. Klasa umarłaby ze śmiechu; część posiłku wylądowałaby pewnie na spodniach Adriena, drugą częścią Marinette by się zakrztusiła. Mimo to wzięła kuferek z niewielkim płomykiem nadziei, że problem ten sam się rozwiąże. Przez zgubioną gumkę do włosów przyszła do szkoły spóźniona dobre dziesięć minut, bała się więc wejść do klasy, ponieważ pani Mendelejew nie litowała się nad niesubordynowanymi uczniami. A Marinette ostatnio wszystko leciało z rąk; poza tym ta wczorajsza sytuacja z Czarnym Kotem... *** Dzień wcześniej, po pokonaniu Władcy Ciem - Biedronsiu!... - Czarny Kot podbiegł do przyjaciółki, chcąc ją uścisnąć, ale ona oswobodziła się z jego rąk i spojrzała nań karcącym wzrokiem. O, znał to dokładnie. Jest niezadowolona z powodu tego żartu o kocimiętce, którego nie mógł sobie darować, owładnięta przez Władcę Ciem właścicielka sklepu zielarskiego tak intensywnie pachniała naparem. - Kocie, twoje żarty są wcale nie są tak zabawne, jak ci się wydaje, poza tym rozpraszają mnie. Złościło go, że nawet, gdy miała mu coś do zarzucenia, mówiła tonem łagodnym i spokojnym. A on chciał, żeby wybuchła, straciła przez niego kontrolę, uległa jego wpływowi. Na to się nie zanosiło; Biedronka ściśle trzymała się planu, zawsze podczas walki była dość nerwowa i spięta. Inni tego nie widzieli, ale on miał dostatecznie dużo czasu do obserwacji. Właściwie sam do końca nie rozumiał, o co jej chodzi, lecz kochał ją, bo była istotą współczującą, skłonną do poświęceń i dzielną. Nikogo takiego więcej nie znał. Dlatego wybaczył jej tę uwagę. Ale z następną było ciężej. - Władca Ciem to poważny przeciwnik, nie można go lekceważyć. Mimo że jej wargi ociekały słodkim miodem, poczuł się dotknięty. Ignorując sygnał zapowiadający przemianę, przytrzymał jej ramię i zapytał: - Uważasz, że nie traktuję sprawy serio? Biedronka przerzuciła się z szukania szybciej ucieczki sprzed Luwru na szukanie dyplomatycznej odpowiedzi. - Tego nie powiedziałam, Kocie. Po prostu myślę, że mógłbyś odpuścić te kalambury i niedojrzałe flirty - odparła, prawie natychmiast tego pożałowawszy. Czarny Kot odrzucił jej rękę, zrobił się czerwony jak luizjańska ostra papryczka, a jego oczy nabrały surowego wyrazu: - Niedojrzałe flirty! Czy ty jesteś ślepa? Widziałaś, żebym rozmawiał tak z jakąkolwiek inną dziewczyną? Biedronkę to ruszyło. Chciała wytknąć mu, że identycznie zachowywał się przy Marinette, lecz wtedy jej tożsamość byłaby już jasna. Ale w jednym miał rację: nikogo poza nią w ten sposób nie traktował. Rozumiała, że zależało mu na zwróceniu na siebie uwagi. - Ja cię kocham! Kocham, wiesz? A ty nie ufasz mi na tyle, by zdjąć maskę! Jesteś niesamowicie apodyktyczna z tym ciągłym: „Nie, Kocie, to dla naszego dobra”, albo: „Kocie, nie pędź tak”! A może był tak szarmancki i kokieteryjny w obecności Marinette, bo dobrze ją zna! Intensywność myśli i natarczywe pikanie bardzo ją zestresowały. Chciała jednak wybrnąć tej sytuacji bez sprawiania przykrości partnerowi. - Kocie, zaraz się transformuję. Spotkajmy się następnej nocy na Wieży Eiffela. Adrien dręczyła bezsenność. I nie wiedział, czy bardziej męczy go nieodwzajemniona miłość, czy może to po prostu księżyc w pełni, przez który odnosiło się wrażenie spania przy włączonej lampce. Plagg po upomnieniu się o ser milczał, był na tyle uprzejmy, że nie uczynił żadnej aluzji do tego, co stało się po potyczce. Biedronka potraktowała go, jakby jego słowa były pozbawione znaczenia. Może go nawet nie lubiła... Rozzłoszczony, wstał z łóżka, zapalił światło i jakoś od niechcenia zaczął grzebać w swoich papierach. Dziesięć kartek z próbami obrania w roztropne słowa jego uczuć dla Biedronki. I ten jeden niepodpisany list, na którym kiedyś usiadł czerwono czarny owad. - Dziewczyna, która to napisała, musiała wiedzieć, że pisze do mnie - pomyślał na głos. Plagg, na swój własny, drwiący sposób lubiący wysłuchiwać zwierzeń przyjaciela, przysiadł na klawiaturze. - Założę się, że widziała, jak gnieciesz kartkę i ją wyrzucasz. Ludzie sami z siebie nie grzebią w śmieciach. - Może znalazła przypadkiem, kiedy szukała czegoś innego. - Nawet jeśli. Przecież odpisała. Adrien zmarszczył brwi. Mnóstwo rzeczy cisnęło mu się do głowy, a Plagg miał z tego wielki ubaw. Człowiek to śmieszna i głupia istota, skoro złożenie wskazówek w jeden fakt zajmuje mu nieraz lata. - Ciemne włosy, niebieskie oczy... Tak... Plagg prawie dostał ataku serca, gdy Adrien niespodziewanie skoczył jak oparzony, wyrzucił z biurka część szuflad i zaczął szperać wśród wysypanych z nich skrawków. Oczy niezdrowo mu zaświeciły, gdy odnalazł zdjęcie klasowe. - Aha! Marinette! Siedzi tuż za mną, więc na pewno zauważyła, że coś piszę, a później wyrzucam. Ma czarne włosy, niebieskie oczy... - I jąka się przy tobie tak, że brzmi jak małe focze szczenię. Następna rola należała do wujka Google. Klik, klik. Po czym poznać, że podobasz się dziewczynie? ** Czas obecny Alii nie poszczęściło się tego roku; dopadło ją przeziębienie, które później przemieniło się w grypę. Nino i Marinette na wyścigi ze sobą zanosili jej przepisane już notatki z lekcji, opowiadali o wydarzeniach w szkole, ale dopiero kiedy Marinette wychodziła, Nino wspominał o sytuacji między nią a Adrienem. Uszom Alii nie uszło ani jedno słowo. Z całego serca pragnęła pomóc przyjaciółce. Oboje, Marinette i Adrien, byli dosyć nieogarnięci w swoich uczuciach. Sławny i kochany przez fanki model nie był na tyle bystry, by spostrzec, jaką miłością darzy go siedząca ławkę za nim dziewczyna. - Nino, kaszl! Posłuchaj - zaczęła mówić Alia do słuchawki, a przez zatkany nos brzmiała trochę jak papuga. - Ta grypa to nieszczęście, ale też wielka szansa! - Co masz na myśli? - zapytał Nino. Stał przed wejściem do szkoły, czekając na limuzynę mającą przywieźć Adriena. Był cierpliwy, choć płatki śniegu cięły mu twarz niczym ostre igły. - Planujesz zarazić też Marinette, żeby... - Nie, nie! - przerwała. - Kaszl! Marinette jako jedyna będzie siedzieć sama w takiej wielkiej ławce. Nie mów nic nikomu, tylko na początku lekcji poproś nauczycielkę o pozwolenie na przesiadkę. Niech Marinette usiądzie obok was. Konkretnie: między wami. Nie możesz pozwolić jej się wymówić, a na pewno będzie próbowała. Jeżeli przy zmienianiu miejsca potknie się, kaszl!, lub przypadkiem dostanie któryś z was łokciem w głowę, to udawajcie, że nic nie zaszło. Ewentualnie pomóż jej pozbierać książki w razie wypadku. I pamiętaj: niech siedzi MIĘDZY wami! - Mną i Adrienem! - zawołał Nino, a zdziwione spojrzenie zielonych oczu uświadomiło mu dwie rzeczy: pierwsza, mówił o wiele za głośno jak na uzgadnianie tajnego planu; druga, Adrien niespodziewanie pojawił się tuż przed nim i nie wiadomo, ile dokładnie usłyszał z całej tej rozmowy. I kiedy już padło jego imię, nie można będzie wyplątać się z tego jakimiś marnymi wymówkami. Nino wiedział i bolał nad tym, ale nie pozwolił poznać po sobie, że popełnił straszliwy błąd. - Rozumiem, Alia. Postaram się. - Kaszl! Dobrze, liczę na ciebie, Nino! Nino zakończył połączenie i dla zyskania kilku sekund sprawdził szybko wiadomości, udając, że czyta je po raz pierwszy. Potem, gdy nieco się uspokoił, podniósł wzrok na Adriena i zapytał nonszalancko: - Co ty na to, żeby Marinette usiadła dzisiaj z nami w ławce? Alii nie ma i mogłaby się czuć samotna. - Jasne, żaden problem - odparł raźno Adrien, jakby była to codzienność dzielić miejsce z Marinette, chociaż serce zaczęło mu szybciej uderzać w klatce piersiowej. Dotąd był zauroczony Biedronką, ale Marinette budziła w nim podobnie ciepłe uczucia, może nawet silniejsze. Jej spowodowana nieśmiałością skromność, dbanie o drugich i odwaga w stawaniu w ich obronie były do tego stopnia urocze, że z trudem opierał się pokusie wyściskania jej. - Ale powinniśmy zapytać ją, czy w ogóle ma ochotę - zasugerował, przypominając sobie także nerwowość, która władała nią w jego obecności. Nino zmarszczył brwi. Adrien psuł wszystko swoim obyciem. - Chodźmy do środka, tu jest strasznie zimno. Byli tuż przed drzwiami, gdy ich uszu dobiegł okrzyk przerażenia i dźwięk uderzenia o lód. Adrien zbiegł ze schodów, mało sam się na nich nie zabił, Nino zaś ostrożnie i powoli skierował się w stronę leżącej na oblodzonym chodniku Marinette i zawartości jej plecaka, która pofrunęła na cztery kierunki świata. Usłyszeli kilka śmiechów, a najgłośniejszy chichot należał do Chloe, która w swoim futrzanym płaszczyku przypominała raczej niedźwiedzia polarnego niż córkę burmistrza. - Marinette, jak się czujesz? - zapytał przestraszony Adrien, pomagając koleżance usiąść. Była od stóp po czubek głowy obsypana śniegiem, napełniła się nim nawet wełniana czapka w grochy. - Możesz wstać? Twarde uderzenie o ziemię nie mogło oszołomić Marinette równie mocno jak widok Adriena, który przybył jej na ratunek. Wyglądał idealnie w czarnej kurtce z grubym białym kołnierzem. Płatki śniegu zasypywały mu włosy oraz rzęsy. - Nino, potrzymaj ją, a ja zbiorę jej rzeczy. Marinette nie spotkała większa krzywda poza kilkoma stłuczeniami, postanowiła więc nie iść do pielęgniarki, lecz od razu do klasy. Nie spodziewała się oczywiście, jaka niespodzianka ją czeka. Niosący jej torbę Adrien nagle, zamiast ją zwrócić, postawił ją na środku swojej ławki. Gdyby nie zimno, Marinette trysnęłaby krew z nosa. Współczuła Alii z powodu grypy, ale nie mogła się okłamywać: jej nieobecność przyniosła kilka korzyści. Chloe nie podzielała jej zadowolenia. - Nic cię nie boli? - Na razie. Boję się, że pani Mendelejew nie przebaczy mi opuszczonej chemii. Chłopcy spojrzeli po sobie, zastanawiając się, czy ich koleżanka aby na pewno nie uszkodziła czaszki. - Wiesz, że mamy na dziewiątą? Marinette w najśmielszych snach nie przypuszczałaby takiego zaszczytu, jakim było dzielenie ławki z Adrienem. Obecność Nino wcale jej nie przeszkadzała, wręcz przeciwnie – odczuwała wdzięczność wobec niego, ponieważ nie była jako jedyna zmuszona do podtrzymywania rozmowy. Milczenie we dwoje z chłopakiem, którego się uwielbia, jest nawet bardziej krępujące od wizyty u dyrektora. Dlatego osoba trzecia stanowi nieocenione wsparcie, zwłaszcza jeśli to najlepszy przyjaciel tego chłopaka. Powinno ją to chociaż do pewnego stopnia uchronić przed zrzuceniem czegoś z ławki, jąkaniem się jak bobas, któremu zawadza smoczek, skompletowaniem Adriena w zbyt oczywisty sposób czy też napaścią ze strony Chloe, której rozgniewane spojrzenie już kilka razy napotkała. Dzięki temu, że siedzi tu Nino, nie padnie z jej ust zarzut, jakoby Marinette samowolnie przykleiła się do Adriena. Pani Mendelejew nie zwróciła im uwagi na to, że siedzą we trójkę, ale na francuskim nauczycielka zapytała o powód. Speszona chichotami dochodzącymi z innych ławek Marinette otworzyła usta, by wyjaśnić, że to tylko na czas nieobecności Alii, jednak Adrien ją uprzedził. Wstał i zaczął nieskładnie tłumaczyć: - Alia złapała grypę i było nam przykro, że Marinette musi siedzieć sama, a skoro siedzi obok Nino, to prawie tak, jakby siedziała obok Alii. Z tyłu Kim spadł z ławki na te słowa, reszta klasy ryknęła śmiechem. Adrien błagał siły wyższe, by pozwoliły mu zapaść się pod ziemię ze wstydu. Zdumiony wzrok nauczycielki czynił sytuację jeszcze mniej przyjemną. - Adrien, za nieuzasadnione trzykrotne użycie czasownika 'siedzieć' w jednym zdaniu podejdziesz teraz do tablicy i je przekształcisz. Kiedy skończysz, usiądziesz obok Nathaniela, który dzisiaj również nie ma towarzysza. Świat tej trójki zmieciony został tym strasznym rozkazem. Adrienowi po domyśleniu się, kto jest autorem listu bardzo zależało na tym, by zajmować miejsce obok Marinette. Marinette pragnęła jakąś siłą zatrzymać go przy sobie. Natomiast Nino przeklinał przyjaciela za działanie wbrew przemyślanej strategii Alii. Białą kredą na tablicy zajaśniał naprawiony błąd Adriena, ten zaś wracał powolnym krokiem do ławki, by zabrać swoje przybory i przesiąść się do tyłu. Zarzuciwszy plecak na ramię, napotkał oczy Marinette i wtedy odejście stało się zarazem sto razy cięższe i nieprawdopodobnie lekkie, bo te oczy wyrażały mnóstwo ciepła, życzliwości oraz tęsknoty. A przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało. Marinette była delikatniejsza, nie mógłby zwracać się do niej tak, jak Czarny Kot zwracał się do Biedronki. Jeżeli Biedronkę to drażniło (mimo że w głębi za tym przepadała, naturalnie), to Marinette spłonęłaby żywcem słysząc jego teksty na podryw. Dlatego nie miał pojęcia, co z nią począć. Poza tym wciąż dręczyła go myśl, że Marinette go nie lubi. Marinette poczuła wyraźnie, jak lodowate ostrze noża przecina jej serce. Gdyby posiadała połowę tej śmiałości, co Biedronka, sprzeciwiłaby się decyzji nauczycielki. Ale człowiek zawsze jest odważniejszy pod maską. - Przepraszam, Nino – szepnęła. – Przeze mnie siedzicie osobno. - Daj spokój, Marinette, to nie twoja wina. Adrien wszystko popsuł. Zabiję go, a potem Alia zabije mnie. - Ech! Czemu Alia miałaby to zrobić? - Bo to był jej pomysł, żeby cię wcisnąć między nas. Rumieniec oblał twarz Marinette. Odwróciła się z powrotem w stronę nauczycielki. Więc to jednak Alia za tym stała. Adrien sam z siebie nie zaproponowałby czegoś takiego. Co za rozczarowanie! Jego gorzki smak górował nad wdzięcznością za starania przyjaciółki. Ból nie mieścił się w klatce piersiowej. Nathaniel przesunął się kawałek w lewo, żeby zrobić miejsce Adrienowi. Zauroczenie Marinette powoli mu przechodziło, mimo to poczuł dziwne zadowolenie, że tych dwoje nie siedzi w jednej ławce. Spojrzeli krótko na siebie – Nathaniel łagodnie i bez zaczepki, Adrien badawczo. Potem zerknął do szkicownika, ale na kartce był tylko mały kundelek wysuwający głowę z budy. Finito póki co. Gratuluję wytrwałym :D Aktualizacja - 3 lutego 2017 Siemka :) Poprawiłam kilka błędów z ostatniego razu. Przemyślałam też parę spraw i póki co nasza droga Marinette nie dowie się jednak, że to Adrien chowa się pod maską ulubionego dachowca. Zbyt by mi to skomplikowało sprawę. Jak jeszcze rozkminię tworzenie wcięć dla akapitów, żeby to jakoś schludnie wyglądało, będzie idealnie. CZĘŚĆ II Pani Mendelejew poświęciła lekcję na przepytywanie tych, którzy lepiej niż Adrien radzili sobie w sprawach sercowych, ale gorzej z chemią. Nathaniel był jednym z tych nieszczęśników i dzięki temu wciąż siedzący z nim w ławce Adrien uwolnił się od niego jeszcze przed długą przerwą. Po cichu wyjął notes z plecaka i, zasłoniwszy go dyskretnie podręcznikiem, otworzył zrobione wcześniej zapiski z bloga, na który natrafił podczas nocnego szperania po sieci. Prowadził go facet o pseudonimie Pancerniak, absolwent psychologii i psychiatrii. Z lubością rozpisywał się o wszelkich zaburzeniach umysłowych. I chociaż tego, co napisał o zachowaniu kobiety czującej pociąg do jakiegoś konkretnego mężczyzny, było niewiele, to Adrien mógł wysnuć odpowiednie wnioski. Teraz wydawało mu się to zupełnie oczywiste, ale przez zachowanie Chloe sądził zawsze, że gdy dziewczynie podoba się jakiś chłopak, to jest przy nim niezachwianie pewna siebie, domaga się jego uwagi i nie zapeszy jej kontakt fizyczny. W przeciwieństwie do Bourgeois, Marinette w jego towarzystwie uruchamiała cały arsenał nerwowych tików – jąkanie się, bananowy uśmiech, sztywność ruchów, dziwne pozy lub całkowita utrata równowagi. Pamiętał, że raz weszła za nim do męskiej toalety. Z drugiej strony, kiedy pomagała Czarnemu Kotu w podstępnym planie ujarzmienia Ilustrachora, jej niezdarność jakby traciła na sile. Przy okazji zrozumiał też, że Biedronka raczej nie odwzajemnia jego uczuć. Zastanawiał się, czy w ogóle jest sens przychodzić na umówione spotkanie. Na wychowaniu fizycznym Marinette zostałaby bez pary, ale nauczycielka się nie zjawiła i zapowiedziane przez nią ćwiczenia z gry w piłkę nożną przesunęły się automatycznie na kolejny tydzień. Pani Bustier kazała im zaczekać pod drabinkami, aż przyjdzie nauczyciel chłopców i coś dla nich zorganizuje. Marinette robiła więc brzuszki, przy każdym widząc przez moment, jak Chloe mizdrzy się do Adriena siedzącego na ławce. Adrien nigdy nie ćwiczył, ojciec mu nie pozwalał. A Chloe szybko zalałby wodospad spływającego makijażu. Ciekawe w ogóle, jak wygląda bez niego. Już w wieku 15 lat kładła go dużo na twarz, przez dwa i pół roku niewiele się zmieniło, może poza… Marinette nie dokończyła tej myśli. Uświadomiła sobie bowiem, że już wkrótce dopadnie ich pełnoletniość. A zatem prawie trzy lata zna Adriena. I nadal bardziej niż Adrien lubi ją Czarny Kot. Zachichotała lekko do siebie: Czarny Kot nie miał zielonego pojęcia, czemu Biedronka od początku współpracy tak go gani za te kokieteryjne słówka. To była jedyna obrona nieco nieśmiałej dziewczyny przed pożeraczem serc w czarnej masce. Gdyby miała odsłoniętą twarz, nie potrafiłaby znieść jego natarczywości. - Och, Marinette, nie sądź, że ci to pomoże! – zawołała z ławki Chloe. – Zaczerwienisz się i tyle. Marinette przysiadła i odwróciła się do niej. Adriena nie było. Rozmawiał na korytarzu przez telefon. - Może ty spróbuj, jeżeli jesteś taka sprawna? Oczywiście, Chloe strzeże się potu, wody i kiepskich fryzur. - Nie bądź głupiutka, Marinette. Po pierwsze, nie zamierzam śmierdzieć tak jak ty. Po drugie, to zaszkodziłoby mojej cerze. - Myślę, że warstwa podkładu, jaką kładziesz, szkodzi bardziej. Poza tym od dawna ludzie używają dezodorantów i mydła. - A po trzecie – dodała zgryźliwie Chloe – mam doskonałą figurę bez tych ćwiczeń. Marinette uśmiechnęła się kąśliwie, zadowolona z własnej sylwetki wypracowanej dzięki Biedronce. - Chloe chodzi do Spa na specjalne masaże – dokończyła Sabrina, bo panna Bourgeois rzuciła się na powracającego Adriena. Chwyciła ciasno jego ramię i spojrzała z triumfem na Marinette. A Marinette popatrzyła na okno udając, że jest ponad to. Nadszedł nowy nauczyciel chłopaków. Dobrze zbudowany, nordycko biały człowiek przedstawił się jako Lukas Prestrud. Nie marnował czasu na opowiadanie o sobie, natychmiast kazał im wszystkim się przedstawić. Nie zauważył Adriena, Chloe i jej niewolnicy, a przynajmniej udawał. Podobierał ich w pary i dopiero wówczas, gdy spostrzegł, że Marinette stoi niczym samotna trzcina, zawołał do siebie Adriena. - Dlaczego ty nie ćwiczysz? – zapytał, ale w jego głosie nie było surowości. - Mam specjalne pismo, tata sam dobiera mi zajęcia – odpowiedział upokorzony Adrien. Gdyby nie ojciec, nie musiałby odgrywać roli wątłego dzieciaka i nie wstydziłby się w tej chwili przed kolegami. Kim popisywał się tężyzną i stroił głupie miny za plecami nauczyciela, a chłopcy pękali ze śmiechu na ten widok i z powodu wyrazu twarzy Chloe, której odebrano ulubioną maskotkę. - Chłopcze, masz osiemnaście lat i wyglądasz na ogólnie zdrowego. Jestem pewien, że WF cię wzmocni. Porozmawiam z twoim ojcem. - Pan nie zna mojego ojca – powiedział Adrien przez nos; brzmiał żałośnie jak brzydkie kaczątko. – Porcja dla królika i szermierka. - Masz osiemnaście lat – powtórzył tym razem mocniej Prestrud. – Niedługo założysz własną rodzinę i nadal będziesz słuchał ojca w każdej kwestii? Dajcie mu jakieś spodenki. Zobacz – wskazał na Marinette, która z wrażenia wybałuszyła oczy i zakryła usta dłońmi, - tutaj koleżanka jest bez pary. Bądź dżentelmenem i weź ją pod opiekę. Nino dał Adrienowi swój zapasowy strój. Starał się pocieszyć przyjaciela, podczas gdy tamten się przebierał: - Facet nie powiedział tego w złej wierze. Pewnie martwi się, że za mało jesz, bo sam jest potężny jak niedźwiedź. - Tak – odezwał się z wnętrza kabiny głuchy głos Adriena. – A ja jestem ździebełkiem, które udźwignęłaby nawet Marinette. I powiedział to tak przy wszystkich. A to pytanie! „Nadal będziesz słuchał ojca w każdej kwestii?” Co za wkurzający facet! Nino był trochę zmieszany zachowaniem przyjaciela, który wyraźnie okazywał narastającą w nim złość. A przecież zawsze panował nad uczuciami, bez względu na to, jak bardzo ojciec manipulował jego życiem. Nauczyciel ustawił ich parami naprzeciw siebie i rzucił kilkanaście piłek do siatkówki, żeby sobie poodbijali. Marinette drżała z obawy, że przez swoją niezdarność nabije Adrienowi kilka siniaków. Na następnej akcji musi przeprosić Kota posługiwanie się nim jak piłeczką kauczukową. Ach, tak, Czarny Kot. Dzisiaj złamie mu serce. Czuła się paskudnie z tego powodu. W sumie mogłaby go pokochać, tylko wolałaby, żeby on kochał Marinette zamiast Biedronki. Ciągłe starania o bezpieczeństwo Paryża i ostrożność przy każdym manewrze męczyły ją. Dostrzegała, że siły ją opuszczają, gdy Czarnemu Kotu niespodziewanie jo-jo spadało na głowę. Kot czy Adrien? Ten drugi i tak jej nie dostrzega jako materiału na dziewczynę. Marinette żyła w rozterce między dżentelmenem a żartownisiem i flirciarzem. Chociaż Kot także potrafił być taktowny, uprzejmy, delikatny. Gdyby nie on, możliwe, że oddałaby miraculum i nie odważyła się wkroczyć na ścieżkę bohatera. A jednak nie potrafiła wyrzucić z umysłu Adriena. - Najpierw podania nad siatką w dowolny sposób. Postarajcie się, by piłka nie uderzyła w podłogę. Juleka, stań nieco dalej. Adrien, ty bliżej o dwa kroki. Start! Rozgorączkowana Marinette poczuła ulgę, gdy mogła skupić się na grze zamiast na swoim obiekcie westchnień. Zabawa ją wciągnęła. Odnosiła wrażenie, że już dziesiątki razy odbijała z nim piłkę, a ich ruchy są całkowicie ze sobą skoordynowane. Piłka swobodnie przelatywała z jednych rąk do drugich. Prestrud pochwalił ich za współpracę: - Dawno nie widziałem, żeby dwie osoby były tak dobrze zgrane. Na następnych lekcjach od razu ustawiajcie się razem. Marinette spurpurowiała i nie uszło to wzroku Adriena. Może ona rzeczywiście mnie lubi, pomyślał. Muszę zapytać Alię. - Spróbujmy tylko dołem – powiedział. - D-dołem? – zająknęła się Marinette. – Ach, kiepsko mi to idzie. Nadgarstki mnie bolą. - Zaczekaj! Adrien pobiegł do szatni po swoje frotki. Ojciec nigdy ich nie widział, mama kupiła mu je cztery lata temu, bo miały ładny psi wzorek. Założył je Marinette na ręce i spostrzegł, jak bardzo one drżą. Dziewczyna prawie nie oddychała, buzię pokrył jej silny rumieniec, który przyćmił nawet piegi. Wydała mu się nagle niepospolicie śliczna i miła, aż zagapił się na nią jak głupi. Czemu wcześniej nie zorientował się, jak ujmującą istotą jest Marinette? Prestrud na ten widok uśmiechnął się nieco. Nie zamierzał ich rozpraszać, skoro się lubią. - Będę rzucał ci piłkę, a ty spróbuj odbić ją do przodu. Możesz przykucnąć. Ustawiał się łokcie, prostował ramiona, razem z nią kucał pod odpowiednim kątem. Słyszał wyraźnie bicie jej serca. - Spokojnie, księżniczko. Będę rzucał tak, żebyś nie miała problemów z odbiciem. Marinette była zbyt oszołomiona, żeby zrozumieć wskazówkę. Trzeba tu zaznaczyć, że podświadomość Adriena w pewien sposób dawno pojęła, iż Marinette i Biedronka nie istnieją oddzielnie, ale na przejście do świadomości ta wiedza potrzebowała czasu. Doskonały nastrój Marinette prysł jak bańka mydlana, gdy po zajęciach gimnastycznych Chloe skoczyła z pełnią swojej namiętności na Adriena, a on jakoś niespecjalnie wzbraniał się przed jej czułościami. Odchylił tylko głowę, gdy chciała go pocałować w usta, ale dał się zaciągnąć w stronę sali lekcyjnej. Wtedy sobie postanowiła, że da szansę Czarnemu Kotu. Jeśli przez miesiąc nie przekona się, że to dobra decyzja, jasno mu o tym powie. Adrien wyczuł zmianę w humorze i nastawieniu Marinette. Znakomicie. Niech bardziej niż Adriena polubi Czarnego Kota. Jest dobrą dziewczyną i warto dać jej szansę w miejsce Biedronki. Co prawda serce go bolało, lecz jeżeli i tak stoi na przegranej pozycji, może spróbować szczęścia z kimś innym. Z kimś, kto nie przypomina Chloe. Kiedy zniknęli z zasięgu wzroku Marinette, Adrien wyrwał się: - Posłuchaj, Chloe – powiedział łagodnie acz stanowczo. Nikt nie mógł ich zobaczyć ani usłyszeć. Nie zamierzał upokorzyć, bądź co bądź, swojej przyjaciółki. – Nie jestem twoim chłopakiem. Nie lubię twoich całusów i uścisków. Wątpię, czy w ogóle mnie kochasz, ale to nieważne. Nie licz na moją wzajemność, dopóki twoje stosunki z innymi ludźmi… Plask! Adrien rozdziawił usta ze zdziwienia. Jeszcze przez chwilę nie rozumiał, co zaszło, aż poczuł silne pieczenie na prawym policzku. Kusiło go, żeby jej oddać albo potraktować kataklizmem tę wstrętną twarz. - Tak dalej, Adrien, a mój tata powie twojemu ojcu, że mizdrzysz się do córki podrzędnego piekarza. Znowu będziesz zamknięty w czterech ścianach. Och, biedna, nierozumna Chloe! Nie wie, co to znaczy kogoś kochać ani z kim się powinno wiązać. Liczą się tylko wygląd, tylko pieniądze. Właściwie zastanawiał się czasem, czysto hipotetycznie, czy gdyby została jego żoną, strach o własną fryzurę powstrzymałby ją przed współżyciem. Nie mógł o to zapytać, ale mógł sobie wyobrazić: „Adrien! Co ty robisz! Adrien! O, nie! Muszę zadzwonić do tatulka! Tatulku, Adrien znowu dziwnie się zachowuje!”. - Marinette! Dobrze się czujesz? - Nic mi nie będzie, Rose. Po prostu boli mnie brzuch. Od końca zajęć z wychowania fizycznego Marinette miała wrażenie, jakby coś utkwiło jej w żołądku i nie chciało wyjść. Wydawało jej się niemożliwe, żeby zatruła się jedzeniem, bo zjadła jedynie śniadanie przygotowane przez mamę. Ach, chyba wiedziała. To stres przed spotkaniem z Czarnym Kotem i powiedzeniem mu, że mogą razem spróbować szczęścia. Zapewne się tego nie spodziewa. - Powiem pani Bustier, że źle się poczułaś. Gdy w toalecie zaległa cisza, Marinette ostrożnie wychynęła z kabiny, lustrując teren, po czym podeszła do zlewu i obmyła twarz. Tikki wyleciała z torebki. - Jesteś przekonana, że to dobry wybór? - Najlepszy. Aczkolwiek boję się, że… Że kiedy już zakocham się w Czarnym Kocie, zacznę się jąkać przy nim tak samo jak przy Adrienie, a wtedy jego ego urośnie do rozmiarów góry lodowej. - Chyba coś przeoczyłaś, Marinette. Jąkasz się przy Adrienie, ponieważ nie wiadomo, czy on odwzajemnia twoje uczucia. Poza tym i tak zakładasz negatywną odpowiedź. Z Czarnym Kotem jest inaczej. Spędzacie ze sobą mnóstwo czasu, znasz jego charakter… - Otóż to. Jego charakter. Nie, Tikki, nie kupuję twojej teorii. A z drugiej strony, jak tak o tym pomyślę, to ciężko jest mi zaakceptować, że Adrien nie widzi we mnie nikogo więcej niż koleżankę z klasy, zrezygnować z niego i starać się pokochać Kota… Jednocześnie dając mu tę satysfakcję, że wreszcie uległam jego urokowi! Poza tym nie chcę traktować go jak substytutu! A co zrobię, kiedy on się już dowie, że w rzeczywistości jestem niezdarą i kradnę ludziom telefony! Czemu tak się tym przejmuję! Nie, Tikki, nic nie mów! Dobrze wiem, do czego zmierzasz! Tikki popatrzyła pobłażliwie na Marinette. Dziewczyna mogła zaprzeczać, ale istniało mnóstwo dowodów przemawiających za tym, że Czarny Kot nie jest jej obojętny. Może po prostu trudno byłoby jej się przestawić i zachowywać przy nim łagodniej. Przywykła do strofowania go za flirty, a teraz, zupełnie nagle, miałaby mu się tym samym odwzajemniać. - Będzie dobrze, Marinette. Pomyśl o nim jak o kimś wyjątkowym. O kimś, kto osłonił cię przed strzałą Mrocznego Amora, dotykiem Czasołamaczki. Czarny Kot cierpi tak samo jak ty z powodu jednostronnej miłości. - Nigdy tak o tym nie myślałam… - powiedziała jakby tylko do siebie Marinette. Czarny Kot rzeczywiście wiele dla niej zrobił. – Chyba znam go gorzej niż sądziłam. Strasznie się stresuję. Rozmowa z Kotem i poczęstowanie Adriena śniadaniem. Chciałabym, żeby zjawiła się jakaś akuma i mnie przed tym ocaliła. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania